Let the Light In
by ITgwendolendragon
Summary: Taylor is a young American girl who is taken from her home in the middle of the night, but things don't go as planned. She is rescued by Edward "Babe" Heffron and Joseph Liebgott and she develops a crush on a certain Jewish lad. Please just read, I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

"Taylor, wake up," I heard my older brother say, but chose to ignore it. I rolled over on the side facing away from him and shut my eyes tight, hoping he'll get the picture and leave me alone. I heard him sigh and grab my shoulder, "Taylor, get up! Now!" He repeated. I groaned and opened my eyes, turning to face him, "What?!"

I looked up at my older brother, Spencer. He wasn't actually my brother, he was my best friend but I saw him as my brother. I stared up at him irritatingly, he looked disgruntled and worried, his shaggy, blonde was hanging down in his eyes. I stared at him a little more with a worried look, "Spencer?"

"You need to get up. Now!" He rushed, pulling me out of bed. I stood up quickly, slipping my fuzzy, blue slippers onto my feet. Spencer grabbed me by my lower right arm, "Go get David up. Now!" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him, worried, "Why? What's wrong?" Spencer sighed and looked at me with anger in his eyes, which I didn't see very often, "There's no time! Now go!"

I looked at him for a moment before he let my arm go and then, with hesitation, ran out of my room and down the hall. When I got to David's room I saw he was in a deep sleep, his small hands underneath his pillow, mouth slightly agape. I rushed over to his bedside and smiled down at him. He looked like a little angel. I reached my hand down and rested it on his forehead, stroking his light brown hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful, but then I remembered that I had to wake him.

I sighed and slowly reached down and grabbed his shoulder. I hesitated for a moment, but then thought Spencer sounded very worried and upset, so I decided to stir David from his sleep. I gently shook his shoulder, trying to wake him like I usually did. He groaned slightly and turned over to face the wall, away from me.

I sighed and shoved his shoulder a little more forcefully this time, "David, you have to get up," He groaned again and shoved his face into his pillow, "Go away," I heard his muffled voice say. I sighed and shoved him again, "You need to get up. Now." I ordered. He turned over on his side and looked up at me with tired, brown eyes, "Why?"

I sighed and gently grabbed his upper arm, "I don't know, but Spencer said we had too, something bad is going on," I said, now getting worried myself. I knew it was something bad Spencer was getting me up for, but I didn't know what. David looked up at me with his, curious nine-year old eyes and asked, "Something bad?"

I nodded quickly and tugged on his arm, hoping he'd get out of bed, "Yes, something really bad. Now, you need to get up so we can leave the bad place," David looked up at me with tired eyes and stood up slowly, slipping his black shoes on. After he did that Spencer burst through the door, I turned around sharply and looked him dead in the eye, "What's wrong?" I asked. Spencer shook his head and walked quickly up to me, "We need to go, right now!"

I shook my head and looked over to my right and saw David putting on his dark blue robe, I then looked back up at Spencer's tall, worried figure, "Where are we going?" I asked angrily, he looked down at me and gripped my arm tight, "Just come on!" I pulled my arm away as David came up behind me, grabbing the back of my robe.

"What's going on?" His small voice asked. I turned around quickly and saw David rubbing his eye with his small hand. I smiled sadly and gripped his shoulders, "I don't know exactly where we're going, but you'll just have to trust Spencer and we'll be alright. Okay?" David nodded and I turned back around to face Spencer.

He looked down at me sadly, "You go take David to the hiding place, I'll go get Terry," I nodded and grabbed David's hand as Spencer lurched forward and wrapped me into a big hug, "Be careful," He said sadly, his voice cracking. I gently wrapped the arm that I wasn't holding David in around Spencer. I was slightly confused. Why was he acting like I would never see him again?

Spencer gently pulled away, gave me a sad look, and ran out of the room. I looked down at David sadly as he yawned. I gripped his hand tight and ran out of the room. I ran in the opposite direction Spencer did, I ran by the bathroom and the guest room, but when I got to my bedroom I saw flickering lights coming from my window.

I stopped in my tracks and looked into my dim room lit up with flickering lights. I slowly started to walk into the room still holding David's hand, he tugged on my hand and I looked down at him. He looked scared and upset, he had tears in the corners on his eyes. I bent down to his height and looked him straight in the eye.

"Stay here," I said quietly with confidence. He nodded slowly and let go of my hand. I got to my feet slowly and walked up to the window at my bedside. When I reached the window I saw the most mind-blowing thing I have ever seen in my life, also the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. There were hundreds of people falling from the sky with parachutes gliding them down, there were airplanes everywhere and it was amazing.

What was going on? I wondered. I then remembered a few years ago about Adolf Hitler killing innocent people. This is what was going on. The American's were coming here to fight. But why here? There was no German's in Normandy. At least that's what I thought. I then noticed what the light was, there were people on the ground shooting up in the air at the falling paratroopers.

I heard a small whimper behind me. I turned around and saw David standing directly behind me, gripping the back of my robe. I turned around frustrated at him, "David, I told you to stay over there," I snapped. David looked at me sadly with tears pricking the corners of his eyes, I suddenly felt bad for him. I softened my expression and looked at him more sincerely, "It's okay. We're going to be okay."

David nodded and wiped the snot from his nose with the sleeve of his dark blue robe. I ruffled his light brown hair and grabbed his small hand in mine as I got to my feet, "Come on, we gotta go," David nodded and we walked out of my room. We walked down the creaky steps and into the living room where we saw the door was wide open and it looked like a bright white mist was slowly creeping into the room.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the open door. Why was it open? I wondered. I slowly started walking towards the door. When I reached the door I heard deep voices coming from the kitchen. I turned sharply around and faced the kitchen where the voices kept on talking. Was it Spencer? No, there were several voices. I then noticed they were in a different language. German maybe?

Then footsteps started walking in our direction. I wanted to run so bad, but I just couldn't seem to move my feet. I felt David tugging on my hand and telling me to run, but I didn't move an inch, I stood there frozen like a statue. That's when the footsteps stopped and a person was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He stared at me and without hesitation pulled his gun up. I expected him to shoot me, but instead he shouted something at me, "Hey, du!"

I looked over at him and didn't dare run now, if I did he wouldn't hesitate to shoot me and David. I looked up at him as he and two others walked up to us, there guns raising, "Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?" The one in the middle said to his buddies. I looked up at him scared as tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I had no idea what they were saying, but I had a feeling that it was bad.

"Nun, wir einen kleinen Jungen und Mädchen hier bekam, vielleicht sollten wir sie nehmen und du weißt schon ..." The one on the left smiled as the one in the middle stayed the same. I was confused but they knew what they were talking about and they seemed happy about whatever they were saying, "Sie ist ein hubsches," The one on the right said as he grabbed a piece of my blonde hair. I froze and gave him a look of fear. He chuckled and pulled his hand back.

"Stellen Sie sich die Dinge, die wir tun konnten, um ihre," He said. I could only imagine what he was saying and it disgusted me. The one in the middle laughed at his remark, "Ja, du hast Recht. Nehmen wir sie und sehen, was wir tun konnen," The one in the middle said. The other two suddenly lurched forward and grabbed me and David. David was screaming and kicking, "Let me go!" He repeated over and over again.

"David, David! Calm down, don't fight! It will make them mad!" David didn't listen and kept on fighting, soon enough one of the German's struck David in the forehead with the butt of his gun, knocking him unconscious, "David! You bastards!" I yelled at the German's. One of them suddenly picked me up around the waist and threw me over their shoulder, soon enough knocking me unconscious as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly, not knowing what had happened. I tried my best to keep my heavy eyes open as I looked around. Everything was blurry, I couldn't see anything. I reached my hands up and rubbed my eyes, when I pulled them away I saw nothing but darkness. I whimpered lightly. Why was it dark? I'm am petrified of the dark. It then hit me like a brick to the stomach. We were taken by German's. I suddenly perked up. I had to find my little brother.

I scrambled around trying to find him. There was something crunching beneath my feet but I didn't bother trying to figure out what it was, all I wanted to do was find David. I heard a light groan come from the corner of the room. I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder, I squinted my eyes and saw my little brother crippled in the corner, "David!" I said a little too loudly. I ran over to David and pulled his small body into my lap as I nudged his shoulder, trying to wake him.

"David! Wake up!" David groaned as I tapped him on the shoulder, "David! Wake up, please!" He then slowly opened his eyes and peered up at me, "Taylor?" I smiled and hugged him around the shoulders, "Are you okay?" I asked quietly as I peered down at him with sad, blue eyes. David nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. We need to figure out where we are."

David nodded and slowly pulled himself out of my lap and sat down in the corner cross-legged. I scanned the room quickly and then looked back down at my brother, "I don't know where we're at, but wherever we are it isn't good," David said as he too scanned the room. I then heard the scuffling of feet from above and loud shouting, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

The voices then got louder. I looked at my little brother fearfully as a door to my right opened and a bright light bled in. I winced from the light as I covered my face with my arm as did my brother, "Da du nutzloses Stuck ScheiBe!" Someone yelled as someone was thrown down into wherever we were. The person skid across the ground which seemed to be made up of dirt and landed by my feet.

I looked up and saw three men walk down into what I think is a basement. They were the same three men that kidnapped us earlier. I suddenly felt infuriated as the person they threw down here skid into the opposite corner from me and David. The three men walked down the wooden steps as they all three stopped in front of me and David. The one in the middle leaned down and I could feel his warm, alcoholic breath on my face.

He looked back at his friend standing on his left who was staring at the ground sadly, "Muller, fur mich zu ubersetzen," He ordered and the man named 'Muller' nodded. The man in the middle cleared his throat, "Wie ist dein Name?" He asked as Muller nodded. He looked down at me sadly, "What is your name?" He asked. I widened my eyes and was quite surprised he spoke English.

I stayed silent though, I didn't want to give them the pleasure of ordering me around. I shook my head and brought my knees up to my chin. The man in the middle got an angry look on his face and faced Muller, "Fragen Sie sie wieder," The man in the middle ordered once again and Muller nodded nervously, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"What is your name?" He asked again and I looked up at him angrily. Muller looked back over to his boss and shrugged, "Vielleicht ist sie kein Englisch spricht," Muller said to his boss as he looked angrily down at me. He whipped around to face Muller and spat down by his feet, "Nein! Sie! Tut fand ich ein Buch in ihrer Kuche, war es in English!"

Muller nodded and swallowed hard. The boss turned to face me as he knelt down to my level, "Ubersetzen, Muller," He said coldly and Muller nodded nervously. The boss cleared his throat once again and looked me dead in the eye, "Du solltest besser sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen," I looked up at Muller for a translation, "You better tell me name."

I looked back down at the boss and glared at him angrily. I spit on his boots which was the worst thing I could've done. The boss stood up and grabbed my hair and yanked me up. I cried out, holding my head, tears spilling out. He then threw me back down and grabbed David by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up out of the dirt.

David cried out for me as the boss looked over at Muller and he nodded, "Sag mir deinen Namen jetzt, oder er bekommt es!" He spat, Muller translated, "Tell me name now, or little boy get's it," He said softly as if not to frighten me, I looked up at the boss frightened and shook my head with tears in my eyes.

The boss shrugged and gripped David's hair, dragging him away. I looked frighteningly up at the boss and suddenly yelled, "Taylor!" They all stopped and looked back at me. I swallowed heavily and shut my eyes tight, when I opened them again I said, "My name is Taylor," The boss smiled down at me and looked back down at David.

"Und er?" He asked, "What's his name?" Muller asked and I looked at David, "His name is David," The boss smiled and looked at Muller. The boss chuckled lightly and said, "Nun, das ist David hier fur eine kleine Reise gehen," He said coldly as he walked up the creaky, wooden steps with his two friends and David.

I looked up all of them sadly, yet angrily, "Wait! I told you what you wanted to know! Why are you taking him?!" I shouted out of rage, but all for not, they went up the steps and closed the door behind them, leaving me in the dark.

I woke when I heard the creaking of a door. I opened my eyes quickly, hoping it to be David. I looked up and saw a bright light. Please be David. I hoped, but all I saw was one of the German man's friends. He walked down the steps, after closing the creaky door behind him. He walked over to the opposite corner from mine and disappeared in the dark.

Not long after he walked over to my corner. I then noticed who it was, it was the man that they called Muller. I brought my knees up to my chin fearfully and whimpered as he grew closer. I was afraid that he would hurt me, I mean he was a German. From what I've heard they weren't that friendly. He walked up to me and saw that I was curled up in a ball. He stopped walking suddenly.

He looked down at me as I whimpered. He looked around and then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a flashlight, shining it down in my face. I covered my face with my arm and then buried my face into my knees. I was scared out of my mind and couldn't think straight. I was wondering what they did to David. Where Spencer was. Where Terry was. But I couldn't think about stuff like that right now. It only made me sadder.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I gently peered up and expected to see David, hoping this was all just a terrible dream, but instead I saw Muller, holding a plate of some kind of food. I pulled away from him and whimpered. He stared at me sadly as I pressed myself as far as I could against the wall behind me.

He put the plate down in front of me and sniffled, he then stood up and started walking towards the steps. When he was getting ready to open the door is when I had the courage to ask him what I had wanted to, "Where is my brother?" Muller stopped making his way up the stairs and looked back at me. He then walked back down the stairs and I crippled back down to my original form.

He put his hands up defensively as he knelt down in front of me, "I'm not going to hurt you," He said honestly, though I didn't believe him. I looked up at him scared and kept whimpering. He reached down to the plate of food on the ground and pushed it towards me, "I will tell you where your brother is, if you eat," I looked down at the plate and scrunched my nose.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" I spat. Muller smirked at me shyly and reached down to the plate again. He picked it up and waved it in front of my face, "Trust me, it's not," I glared at him angrily, "Why should I trust you?" Muller smirked once again and picked up the fork that was laying on the plate. He then proceeded to take a bite of everything that was on the plate, proving to me that it was not poison.

"See?" He said with a mouth full of food. I kept my glare on him as I took the plate from his hands, I then proceeded to eat the food so he would tell me where my brother was. When I finished eating the foul tasting food I glared at him with angry, yet hopeful eyes, as I waited for him to tell me what I wanted to hear.

I wiped my mouth clean of food and asked once again, "Where is my brother?" Muller took the plate from my hands and took a sip of what looked like water and then handed it to me. I took a sip as Muller started, "Your brother is safe, at least that's what I saw last I saw him," I stared at Muller with a look of pushiness, "What do you mean 'last you saw him?"

Muller shrugged and then saw how worried I looked, "I'm sure he's fine," I glared at him angrily, yet curiously. Muller got to his feet and walked quietly over to the man in the corner, feeling his neck for a pulse and then he hung his head in despair. He started walking back in my direction and I looked up at him curiously, "What's happened?"

Muller looked down at me sadly, but he didn't answer so I asked again, "What's wrong?" I said loudly this time which made him flinch visibly. He looked down at me and said as quiet as he could, "He's dead," I strained to hear him, but I could just barely make out the words he was saying. My heart stopped and my eyes widened, my breath hitched and I curled up in a ball once again.

I silently sobbed into my night gown, but I was aware that Muller could hear me. I felt his warm hand grip my small shoulder and I looked up at him sadly and confused. It was weird, he was being so gentle with me, he was being so kind and I felt safe. When he gripped my shoulder this time I didn't jerk away I stayed completely still.

"Hey, it's okay," He said gently, sliding his hand down my arm. I stared at him through sad, glassy eyes and choked back sobs, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, my voice shaking. Muller gave me a confused look and then realized what I meant. He smiled warmly and gripped my hand, "Because I'm not like them. I have a heart, I'm not a killing machine."

I kept my gaze on him as he inhaled deeply. I didn't know what to say to him, he was being very kind to me and I started to feel bad for him. I then asked the only thing I could think of, "Then why are you fighting?" Muller swallowed hard and looked me dead in the eye. He acted like he didn't want to tell me why, like it was some kind of secret.

"I can't tell you that," I looked down at the hard ground sadly and nodded my head in understanding. Muller looked at me with sad, brown eyes and swallowed hard, "Listen, I don't trust you enough right now, that's why I won't tell you. Maybe in a few days I can tell you why, but right now isn't good." I nodded and looked up at him with sad, teary eyes.

Muller gave me a funny look and asked, "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "What if I'm not here in a few days?! What if I die like that guy over there did?! What happens then?! David will have no one!" I then realized something. What had happened to Spencer? I looked up at Muller once again and asked him the question that I had just remembered, "Who all did you find in my house?"

"Just you and your baby brother. Why?" I smiled and looked up at the ceiling, thanking God that Spencer and Terry got out alive. At least out of our house anyway, "Because, there were two others in that house that made it out alive," I beamed looking at Muller, who, surprisingly, smiled at me. I stared at him quizzically, "What?"

"Good," I was confused. What did he mean 'good'? "What do you mean?" I asked confused. Muller gave me a look that said 'really?' I stared at him in confusion. I must be an idiot if I didn't know what he meant, "I mean good, your family got out alive," I smiled at him, he was actually happy for me. I kinda liked this guy, he was being so friendly, but then I remembered something. I frowned and looked at Muller.

"I think you should go," I said pushily as Muller frowned at me, "Why?" He asked confusingly and I motioned my hands towards the door at the steps, "You know, before your buddies find that you have been gone for quite some time," I said to him and Muller smiled, "Okay, I'll go, but for your information they are not my buddies."

I giggled at that, but my smiled faded, "What about my brother? Is he coming back soon?" Muller frowned as he stood and looked towards the door, he then looked down at me and shrugged, "I don't know. They should be done with him soon-" He was cut off when the door at the steps opened and in came the other two Krauts.

One of them had David in their arms, and David looked unconscious. I stared up at them with a shocked expression, what had they done to my brother? He threw him down at my feet and I whimpered. I rushed over to David's side and cradled him in my lap, I then looked up at the two assholes who did this, "What did you do to him?" I shrieked at the two who had done this.

The one that threw my brother down smiled at me, but the boss of the group frowned, he started to kneel down to my level when all of the sudden, to my surprise, Muller's hand collided with the side of my face. My head turned to the side and tears welled up in my eyes. Why did he do that? I looked back over at all of the men, but more specifically at Muller. I stared at him in shock, my mouth slightly agape. I glared at him angrily and he did the same right back at me.

The boss of the group looked up at Muller and smiled, he stood up to his full height and turned to face Muller. He put a hand on his shoulder, "Gute Arbeit, Muller. Du lernst, ein Mann zu sein," And with that they all walked away, with Muller giving me a sad look. They left the room leaving me and David in the dark once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my one follower, I hope you are enjoying my story, I know it's not the best, but I try my best. Please read, I would really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brother. This is paced off of HBO's Band of Brothers people not the real men, also know that I have nothing against the real men of Easy Company.**

I awoke when I heard a clicking sound coming from upstairs. I opened my eyes slightly and saw David curled into a ball in my lap, I smiled lightly at him and reached my hand down and stroked his brown hair. I shifted my legs slightly and looked around the dull, dank room. The clicking noise continued and I looked up towards the door where the sound was coming from. I jolted when I saw the light come into the room and three men walk down the steps. It was the German's. I swallowed hard and glanced up at them lightly. The boss walked up to me and David slowly and knelt down in front of me. David suddenly stirred from his sleep and jolted when he saw the three men. He crawled back and sat back against my chest, wrapping his frail arms around me.

He had lost weight since we got here, we've been here for a few weeks now and we both looked terrible. I don't know what I looked like but my guess is that I looked terrible. David's face was a pale white color and his hair and clothes were coated in what looked like dust, I probably looked about the same. The boss looked over his shoulder at the other nameless man and motioned for him to come over, as he walked over I saw Muller shoot me a look. I glared back at him angrily, I was still mad at him for what he did. He made me trust him and then he just goes back and hits me across the face.

The boss said something German to the nameless man and he nodded in understanding. I heard a loud grunt coming from the corner of the room and I glared at Muller and saw him swallow hard, he looked worried about something and it made me swallow just as well. The nameless man turned to Muller and said something in German while pointing a finger at David. Muller nodded in understanding and walked over to me and David slowly as if not to frighten us.

He knelt down to my height but looked at David. What was he doing? Me and Muller caught eyes and I sent him an angry glare, he swallowed hard and looked back down at David, "Listen, David, we have to go upstairs now," I glared at Muller once again, but he averted his attention to David. David shook his head, "What about Taylor?" David asked, wondering why they needed to go upstairs, he looked over at me curiously, yet sadly. I looked Muller dead in the eyes, "Why does he need to go upstairs?" I asked. I was starting to get worried myself as to why they needed to go upstairs without me. Where they going to do something to him? Where they gonna do something to me?

Muller swallowed once again as he tried not to look me in the eyes, my glare softened into a worried expression. The other two German's looked at each other with impatience and then the boss of the group looked down at Muller impatiently, "Was ist der Überfall, Herr Müller?" Muller looked up at his boss; hearing his name.

"Ich versuche, eine einfache Möglichkeit, den Jungen im Obergeschoss, Herr, zu bekommen finden," Muller said trying to calm his boss, but his boss looked enraged, he knelt down to Muller's height and smiled angrily, "Hier ist ein einfacher Weg, um den Jungen nach oben zu bekommen," He reached down and wrapped his large hands around David's frail arms and pulled him up making him cry out. I reached forward and tried to pry David out of his arms, but the nameless German reached forwards and slapped me across my right cheek. I lurched back and hit my back against the wall. I cried out in pain and gasped for the air that had just left my lungs.

The man laughed at me as I saw Muller carry David up the steps into a room that I have never been in. The door shut behind him and I saw the nameless man turn on a lantern and put it on a hook in the corner of the dark, dank room. The two German's faced each other and said a few things in German, then turning to face me the boss knelt down to my curled up figure and moved a strand of my greasy blonde hair out of my face. I lurched my head back accidentally hitting it against the wall, but I wasn't really fazed by it, I was more concerned about what was going on in front of me.

The man laughed at my attempt to get away as he grabbed my wrists, forcing them back against the wall. I tried pushing away, but there was no use, I was not getting out of this one. The boss laughed and motioned his head to the other German for him to come over. I whimpered lightly as I kept kicking at them as the nameless man squatted down and began pushing down the sleeves of my dress. I continued kicking, not realizing what he was doing to me. He continued pushing the sleeves off of me as I spat in the boss' face which made him let go of my wrists. I then tried getting up and running towards the door but was pushed back against the wall by the other man. I looked up at the boss to see him wiping his face of spit and then kneeling down, clenching his fist, he threw his fist forward and hit me right below the eye. My head went back and hit the stone wall behind me. I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes as I looked back at the two men as they continued their venture. That's when I realized what they were doing.

I screamed out for help, but I knew that nobody would hear my pleads. The men finally got my dress off of me leaving me only in my undergarments. I kept kicking them as they tried pulling off the rest of my clothing. I yelled at them and screamed for help, hoping someone out there would hear me. The men got the remaining clothing off of me and then the nameless man tried getting off his trousers. I tried curling into a ball, but the boss held me in place. Suddenly, a loud bang went off upstairs and the two men stopped what they were doing and looked up at the shut wooden door. The boss turned around sharply and looked at his comrade who was staring at the door in shock. The boss said something in German to the man and he proceeded to walk towards the door. As he opened the door I kicked his boss in the face, knocking him to the ground and he was still. The other man looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a sharp glare as he walked down the steps and began walking towards me, but before he took one step towards me a shot rang out and he fell to the ground, blood pooling around his still form immediately.

I whimpered lightly and curled into a ball, pushing myself back against the cold, hard stone wall. I heard creaking coming from the steps and then a loud moan coming from the room upstairs. I heard the heavy clacking of boots across the wooden steps, it sounded as if there were several people coming downstairs. The footsteps got quieter as they hit the dirt floor of the basement I was in, "I told you there was Kraut's in here," A light voice said. They were American, but I couldn't seem to let a smile come upon my face. The people rounded the corner and looked around, not yet noticing me, "Yeah, alright Joe, I owe you some smokes."

I whimpered quietly, but they seemed to hear me. The two men turned to face me and my face blushed as I realized that I was wearing nothing on my naked body, but the two seemed to be staring elsewhere. They were looking at my face and hands, which I realized where bruised. My left hand was swollen from where the man had thrown me back against the wall, my face probably didn't look much better, "Oh my God," The taller one murmured lightly as he took an eager step towards me. I tried crawling back further, but I couldn't with the wall being there. I swallowed heavily as the man took another few steps towards me. He looked down at me, that's when he noticed the body laying on the ground in front of me, the German's chest was rising and falling slightly showing that he was still alive.

"Joe," The man in front of me said to the man behind him, but he didn't take his eyes off of me as he took one more step forward, kneeling next to me. The man called 'Joe' nodded as he saw the unconscious man in front of him, raising his gun and placing his finger on the trigger, the man knelt next to me looked back at Joe, "Wait!" He called, causing Joe to put his gun down, "What?" He shouted back furiously. The man next to me glared at Joe and motioned a hand to me, "She's already in shock, don't put this on her," He snapped at Joe who glared at him angrily, but his glare softened when he looked at my shivering figure.

Joe nodded and held his gun down by his leg. The other man looked down at me sadly and unzipped his jacket, pulling it off, he held it out at arms length, looking me in the eyes, "Here," He said wrapping the jacket around my shoulders. I looked up at him probably looking terrified, but I was starting to come out of my shocked state.

"What's your name?" He asked me kindly, but I couldn't get any words out. The man held his hand out to me and I looked down at it hesitantly, but I eventually took it. He pulled me to my feet, his jacket falling to right above my knees, "Taylor," I said suddenly and the two men looked at me funny, "What?" The taller one said, "My name is Taylor."

The taller one smiled at me, "That over there is Joe Liebgott," He said pointing over to the man behind him, "And I'm Edward Heffron, but people just call me Babe," I smiled at that which might be the first smile I had for a long while. Babe reached forward and pulled the zipper up on the jacket he gave me, "Come on, we're gonna get you out of here," He said happily and I smiled even wider, but then it disappeared, Babe gave me a sad look, "What's wrong?"

"My baby brother, David, is he safe?" Babe smiled a small smile, "Does he happen to have floppy brown hair and be about this tall," He said holding his hand down by his stomach, I nodded quickly, "Yeah, he's out in the truck," I smiled as Babe held out his hand to me and I took it without hesitation. We all walked up the steps and into what looked like a tiny little kitchen.

The floor was freezing cold, it was so cold it almost felt hot. When we walked fully into the kitchen I heard a door click shut, I jolted and looked over my shoulder seeing Joe with his hand on the doorknob of the basement. I then heard a loud moan and a call for help, I looked over and saw a trail of blood leading around a corner. I tried pulling out of Babe's grasp, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked over my shoulder and glared at him sharply.

He shook his head at me and I gave him a confused and questioning look, "It's a Kraut, Joe shot him, but he's still alive, when we get you out of here Joe's gonna finish him off," I tried pulling out of Babe's grasp again but his hold on me was too strong, "Please, let me go," I snapped and Babe shook his head, I looked over his shoulder and saw Joe loading his revolver. I gave him a sad look and that's when Babe looked over his shoulder at Joe. This was my chance. I pulled out of Babe's grasp and ran around the corner hearing the two men shouting at me to come back.

I walked around the corner and saw a big pool of blood, I looked up slightly and saw Muller gripping his side, I gasped lightly and ran over to him, kneeling down, "Taylor?" He said painfully, looking up at me. I looked into his eyes and saw the saddest look I've ever seen, "Let me see," I said quickly, hoping that the wound was too bad. Muller peeled his hand away, but all I could see was his blood stained clothes.

"We need to get your shirt off," I said pulling off his jacket and throwing it onto the floor next to me, the dark grey shirt he had underneath was also soaked through with blood, I peeled that off as well, revealing the small hole in his side and it looked like the bullet went all the way through, "I'm sorry Taylor," He murmured and it broke my heart. I looked up at him and saw he had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, "Muller, you're going to be fine, you hear me?"

Muller lulled his head to the side and I heard a few footsteps come around the corner, "Taylor! What are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Babe and Joe standing over me, "I'm trying to help him," I said pushing my good hand down on his wound, "Why?!" Joe snapped, I looked over my shoulder at them both once again, "Because, when I was down there in that filthy basement he helped me through it, so now I'm going to help him!"

Babe and Joe looked at me with confused expressions and I turned my attention back to Muller, "I'm sorry Taylor," He said again as I pushed down on his wound, "It's okay, I forgive you," I said, my voice cracking, "What did he do to you?" I heard Babe ask, I looked over my shoulder once again at him, "He hit me," Babe's let out a breath, "Alright, listen, there's a medic back where we're staying, we can bring him back there and get him fixed up, but after that he's gotta be taken as a prisoner."

I nodded and looked back down at Muller, who's breathing was growing rapid, "Fine," I said and Babe and Joe helped me get Muller to his feet. We all dragged him out of the small house we were in and out to the large piece of land, that is where I saw another man and a small boy standing out by a truck talking to each other. I beamed a wide smile and looked out at the two, "David!" I shouted and the little boy looked over at me along with the man he was speaking to.

"Taylor!" He shouted as he came running towards me. I smiled brightly as Babe and Joe carried Muller towards the truck, David then collided with me and looked up at me with bright brown eyes. I giggled lightly, but frowned when I saw David look over his shoulder at Muller who was being loaded onto the back of a truck, "What happened to him?" David asked sadly, "He was shot, but don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Guy's! Come on, if we're going to get him help we need to leave now!" Babe shouted waving his hand for us to come over. I looked down at David and nodded as we ran towards the truck. I gripped my hands underneath David's arms and lifted him up, the man that David was talking to earlier grabbed him from my arms and sat him down next to him, "Come on kiddo," He said ruffling David's messy hair, "Come on, Taylor," Babe said as he grabbed my hand pulling me up onto the truck, I sat down next to him as the truck started up and we were off to wherever they were camping out.

We arrived at a small town after about a half an hour of driving through dirt roads and me making Muller comfortable. I jumped out of the back of the truck and was immediately met with a pair of brown doe eyes, I then noticed he was wearing a bright red cross on his arm, "Can you help us, we have a wounded man back here."

The man nodded lightly, not taking his eyes off me. I stared at him awkwardly for a moment before Babe called the man, "Doc! Come on, we've got to get him some help!" The man called 'Doc' nodded and snapped out of his trance, crawling onto the back of the truck. The man that had yet to meet helped David off the back of the truck and hopped down after him.

He and David walked over to me with smiles on their faces. I smiled when David hugged me around my middle. Placing a kiss on the top of his head the man that came over with him held out his hand, "Hi, I'm George," He said as I gripped his hand, "Luz," He added after thinking about it for a moment. I smiled at him, "I'm Taylor Jackson."

He smiled as he released my hand, "That's a pretty name," I blushed lightly, "Thanks," George looked down at David who was hiding his face in my side sheepishly, "You're a shy one kiddo," David looked up at George slightly and gave him a shy smile, "This is David, can you say hi David?" David looked up at George and blushed, "Hello," David said shyly and George held out his hand to him which David gladly shook.

"Well boy, that's quite a grip you got there kid," George said, trying to imitate Mickey Mouse. David giggled and looked up at George. George looked up at me and motioned a hand for me to follow, "Come on, we'll get you some clothes," I nodded hesitantly and looked over my shoulder to see Babe, Joe and Doc taking Muller away on a gurney, I turned away and followed George.

Me, David and George walked into a large building filled with soldiers dressed the same as George, "Do you think you have some clothes that will fit me?" I asked suddenly feeling embarrassed. George turned around sharply, "We do, I know it," I gave him a weird look, "How do you know?" George chuckled at that and turned back around, continuing his walk, "Perconte's about your size," I stared at him shocked, "Really?" George nodded looking all around him, "Yeah, he's a small guy."

We continued out walk for a few minutes until we reached a area that held racks with clothes in them. I looked around and saw George looking in a small section pulling clothes out of a basket, "Here you are," He said throwing me a pair of pants and a jacket colored the same as his he also threw me a white t-shirt that had blue letters on the front of it spelling out 'U.S. Airborne'.

"These are men's clothes," I said sharply, but all George did was nodded and smiled, "What did you expect? Perco doesn't wear dresses," I rolled my eyes at him and picked up the pile of clothing at my feet. George smiled and began to walk away with David, "Come on Davie, let's find you some clean clothes," I looked up at the two as they walked away, "Wait, George, what about shoes?" I asked as George turned around to face me, "Um, look around a bit, I'm sure you'll find something," I rolled my eyes again as George chuckled, "I can already tell we're gonna be best friends," He said as he walked out of the room. Well he was annoying.

I quickly put on the baggy clothing and went out to search for shoes. This clothing was actually quite comfortable. Why haven't I tried this sooner? I looked around for shoes and tried on a few pairs, eventually I found a pair of size four mens shoes that fit a little big, but they worked out for me. I stood up and walked around a bit to break in my shoes when I heard a soft clanking of boots across the hard floor. I looked around the stacked racks and piles of clothing and didn't see anybody, I shrugged it off and went back to walking around. I then heard a soft voice speak from behind me, "Excuse me?"

I turned around and saw the awkward medic I had met earlier. He blushed slightly and averted his attention to the floorboards beneath us, "Sorry miss, I thought yo' were somebody else," He said awkwardly, I smiled shyly at him, "It's alright, what's wrong?" The medic looked up at me with his dark brown doe eyes and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, "I was gonna say I was needin' some help with supplies back at the Aid Station."

I smiled at him and nodded, "I can help," I said shyly looking into his brown eyes with my blue ones, "Thanks miss, but I need a soldiers help," I cocked an eyebrow at him and put my hands on my hips, "What are you sayin', a woman can't handle it?" The medic looked shyly down at his feet and blushed a deep crimson, "Well no, I was just thinkin'..." I rolled eyes and shook my head, "I'm just kidding, come on I can help."

The medic nodded his head and turned around to walk out the door as I followed.


	4. Chapter 4-Help!

**A/N Hello, my follower thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it. And to the guest who posted that really nice review, thank you, I try my best to write this, but your comment made my day. :) Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, I've had family in for the holidays, I've been studying for a test, I've had a cold and I'm getting ready to take drivers ED and join ROTC and I'm writing a real book. My life is a little crazy right now, so bear with me. P.S. You know how this is a Liebgott/OC fanfiction? That's only the romance part of it, who do you think should be Taylor's best friends? Let me know and I will use whoever you choose. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BoB, if I did I would not be writing this fanfiction right now. This fanfiction is based off the characters in the HBO TV series not the real men, and I have nothing against the real men of Easy Company.**

**P.S.S. Rest in Peace Edward J. "Babe" Heffron, you will be missed. Sleep well, soldier. (Man, I almost cried just writing that. :(**

Me and Doc walked into a large building that they called the Aid Station, there were sick and wounded people and soldiers all around me, it almost disgusted me. What could bring someone to do this to people? I tried to keep my eyes on Doc and follow him. We eventually reached a room in the back of the building, there were shelves with medical supplies on them and there was also a small wooden desk in the corner of the room. I watched as Doc grabbed some items off of a tall shelve and throw them into a basket at his left. I wondered why he was packing up, but I decided to keep it to myself for now. Doc reached over towards the basket after throwing some bandages into them and handed the basket to me. I gladly took it from him as he walked back over to a taller shelf pulling more supplies off and throwing them into a basket. I decided I should try to do something to break the awkward silence between us. I cleared my throat loudly, but Doc only looked over his shoulder slightly and went back to his work. Well, that didn't work. I sighed and looked down into the basket I was holding. Well, I guess I could see what a medic carries around. I looked around and saw a small table in the corner behind me, I turned around and sat down in the small wooden chair, placing the basket in the center of the table, starting to look through it, this got Doc's attention.

"What ya' doin'?" He asked softly as I looked up at him, "You know, just curious as to what a field medic carries around the field," Doc nodded and starting putting things in his basket again. I sighed lightly and went back to looking around. There had to be something to say to him, he was so awkward and quiet, what should I say to him? I sighed once again and a thought finally popped into my head. I looked up at Doc who was grabbing another basket, "I never caught your name."

Doc went still for a second, but he eventually went back to throwing things around, "It's Eugene," I could feel a smile making it's way onto my face and I nodded, "I'm Taylor," I said looking back down at the basket in front of me, "Got any brothers or sisters?" I asked suddenly and Eugene tensed once again, "No, no brothers or sisters."

I nodded and pursed my lips feeling, once again, awkward, "What about you miss...?" He trailed off looking for a last name which I answered with, "Jackson," I stated, Eugene nodded, "Ya' got any brothers or sisters?" He asked kindly. "Yeah, I had one, his name was Johnathan, he was kind and funny and made me feel good when something bad happened."

Eugene looked over at me sadly, "What happened to 'im?" I looked down sadly as I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, "He uh, enlisted in the Airborne regiment," I reached up and wiped tears from my eyes, "He sent me a letter and it said that he had been seriously wounded and that he probably wasn't going to make it back to the states, he told me he loved me and that he hoped I would never forget him," I tried pushing the tears back, but they just kept flowing, "I haven't."

Eugene walked over to me and put a hand on my back awkwardly, "It's alright," He said, I looked up at him sadly, tears still flowing down my cheeks, "I see him every night before I close my eyes, I see his face, bloody and scarred, I don't know what to do," Eugene softly rubbed my back, this was awkward, "It's all right," I looked up at him, tears still flowing don my cheeks like a restless waterfall.

"Are yo' havin' night terrors?" He asked in his strange accent, I nodded lightly as I looked down at my hands that were resting on the table in front of me, "Yeah, but I'm fine, I'm fine. I just can't get rid of his face, it's fine though," Eugene nodded and took his hand off my back, "Are yo' sure you're alright?" He said after a few moments of silence, I thought he had let it go, but he was still standing above me asking me questions. I nodded at his question as I reached up and wiped my face of tears, "Yeah, it's fine, sorry for crying on you, I'm such a baby."

Eugene shook his head and smiled shyly, "No you're not," I smiled lightly at that and went back to searching through the basket, trying to get off the subject. I could feel Eugene's stare upon me, this was even more awkward, luckily though he eventually went back to throwing things in his basket. It was quiet once again so I decided to ask some more questions, "So, where you from, Eugene?"

He didn't tense up this time he just kept throwing things into his basket, he eventually answered, "Louisiana," I pursed my lips and nodded, so that's where the accent came from, "I'm half Cajun on my mothers side," He said, I went back to the basket in front of me, "I'm from Philadelphia," I stated, I heard a chuckle and I looked up and saw Eugene chuckling lightly. What was wrong with him?

"What?" I asked, but I winced when I heard how snappy it sounded, but Eugene didn't seem to notice, "Don't tell Guarnere or Heffron that," He said as he grabbed something off a shelf, I threw him a weird look, "Why? They got something against 'ol Philly?" I asked crossing my arms, but Eugene shook his head, "No, they're from Philadelphia," I smiled lightly uncrossing my arms, "They love it there, they talk about it all the time, well they talk mostly about the Phillies, but..." He trailed off.

I smiled brightly and went back to the basket and there was another silence between the two of us. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just named off things in the basket out loud, "Morphine, plasma, bandages, syringes, Paracetamol..." Eugene looked over his shoulder at me slightly and then took out another basket, "Do yo' know what any of that stuff does?" He asked softly and I looked up at him, stopping what I was doing.

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure I do, Morphine treats acute and chronic severe pain, plasma is a substitute for whole blood and Paracetamol is like Tylenol," I said quietly, Eugene nodded, "Are yo' a doctor or somethin'?" He asked and I nodded, "I was going to medical school before this whole thing started up," I missed that, but I had to leave because Spencer had a job to do and I had to watch David and Terry.

I wonder where Spencer and Terry are? If they're still alive? I started putting everything that I had pulled out back into the basket, all the pain killers and bandages. After that was done Eugene placed another basket in front of me, I looked down at it as Eugene picked up two baskets and jutted his head towards the door. I looked up at him and then back down at the two baskets before me. I stood up and stacked the two baskets, picking them up I followed Eugene out the door. We walked through the large building, I saw soldiers bringing wounded in, some of the wounded were wearing blood soaked bandages and some were missing limbs, I winced when I saw a man holding his side, blood seeping through his fingers. I focused on what was in front of me and followed Eugene throughout the building. We passed more and more wounded men, I felt tears come to my eyes when I heard a man calling for his mother, but I tried focusing on Eugene. We eventually got out of the building and out into the light, I looked around and saw jeeps being driven around carrying several soldiers. I looked forward and saw Eugene had stopped and checked a wounded soldier on the back of a passing by jeep, he then looked back at the driver and waved him off, as the jeep passed I jogged up to Eugene as a thought popped into the back of my head.

"Eugene?" He looked over his shoulder at me, "Yeah?" I looked down at my feet sadly, "You know the wounded guy I came in with earlier? Is he okay?" I asked softly, Eugene looked over his shoulder once more, "Yeah, he's alright, yo' wanna see 'im?" I smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great," We both walked for a few moments when we finally reached a jeep with supplies on the back of it, we set the baskets down as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around sharply and saw a young red-headed man, smiling sheepishly at me.

"Whoa, you're a girl!" I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Yep, that I am," He blushed a light crimson and held out his hand, "I'm Donald Malarkey," I smiled at him and glanced down at his hand, "I'm Taylor Jackson, pleased to meet you," I said as I shook his hand, "Hey, Malarkey," Donald looked over at Eugene as he released my hand, "Yeah, Doc?" Eugene jutted his head in my direction, "Why don't yo' take miss Jackson here to the Aid Station, she needs to see a friend," Donald nodded his head and turned back to me. I watched as Eugene hopped onto the back of the jeep and started helping with the packing.

Donald offered me his arm and shot me a loving smile, "Shall we?" I giggled at his attempt to be a gentleman as I accepted his offer, we then started walking in the direction of the Aid Station. Me and Donald talked for a bit on the way, he seemed nice, I like him. We eventually got back to the Aid Station where me and Eugene previously were, Donald directed me in the direction of where Muller might be and I waved him off, after he left I started walking towards the wounded soldiers. I looked all around at all the men as I passed by, some of them would reach out and tug on my sleeve and I would pat their hands reassuringly. I eventually came up to a man, a medic, standing next to a cot, wrapping a bandage around a mans hand. I walked up to him slowly and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said politely as he turned around to face me, he smiled when he saw my face, "How may I help you ma'am?" Was everyone around here a gentleman? "I'm looking for a friend, his name's Muller," The man wiped his hands with a towel, frowning, "You're going to have to be more specific than that ma'am, we get a lot of soldiers in here," I looked down at my feet nervously, "He's German, he's a Nazi," I said quietly not wanting to say that about Muller, but that would be the only way I would find him.

The man frowned and nodded, "Oh, yeah, I know who you're talking about, there's a few here, but only one was mumblin' something about a girl," He looked me up and down and smirked lightly, "I guess you're her," I nodded and pursed my lips, "Yeah, I guess," The man threw the towel he was holding in his hands to the side and pointed somewhere behind him, "He's over there, the one in the back corner," I smiled and nodded my head in appreciation, "Thank you," The man nodded with a small smirk on his face and then went back to work.

I walked away from him and towards Muller, who was laying on a cot in the back corner. I walked slowly up to him so I wouldn't startle him, my feet were light on the hardwood floor beneath me, but I could hear heavy-booted footsteps and loud, raspy coughing coming from all around. I walked up next to Muller, his head facing the wall opposite of me, I gently tapped his shoulder and he lulled his head to face me, his eyes were bloodshot and his side was wrapped in a thick white bandage that was soaked through with blood. Muller groaned and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Taylor?" I smiled sadly at him and nodded, "Yeah, it's me, I'm right here," Muller shut his eyes and groaned, "Taylor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I was only-" I made a small noise of protest as I threw my hand up, "Muller, you don't need to apologize, I know why you did it," Muller stared up at me with sad, brown eyes, I took a moment to look over him, he had a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around his torso, he also had a cut on his left temple that was still bleeding slightly. I looked over to my left I saw a small metal tray that held a glass of water, a navy colored wet rag, and a few white towels and bandages. I reached over and grabbed the wet rag, wringing it out slightly, I reached over to Muller's head and gently dabbed the blood off. When I finished that, I placed the rag back onto the metal tray and looked back to Muller. He shifted slightly, wincing as he did so. I looked down at his dirt covered hand laying at his side and reached down slowly and gripped it tightly in mine. He smiled softly at me and looked down at out entwined hands, he then looked back up at me sadly.

"So, you aren't mad?" He asked softly and I smiled sadly and squeezed his hand reassuringly, "No, I'm not mad, Muller. Why do you think that?" Muller lulled his head to the side as he held eye contact with me, "I hit you, Taylor, it's unexceptional to hit a lady," I smiled once again, "I know why you did it," Muller stared up at me sadly, "You do?" I nodded and squeezed his hand again, "You did it because you didn't want your friends finding out about you and me being friends."

"Me and those two blokes are not friends," I giggled lightly at Muller as he smiled, at least he still had his sense of humor in tact, "So, what did the medics say about your wound?" I asked jutting my head in the direction of the bloody wound on Muller's side. He looked down at it and shrugged his shoulder's as best he could, "I'll be fine. They said I just have to stay laid up for a few days, and then I can start walking again," I nodded my head slightly and looked back up into his eyes, "What's gonna happen to you?"

He shrugged his shoulder once again and looked over to the other wounded men all around us. I looked around along with him as I spotted a few wounded German men around us. I let out a sigh and looked back up at our entwined hands, "I'm probably gonna get put with the other prisoners," I sighed and rubbed by thumb against the rough skin on the back of Muller's hand, a thought then occurred to me, "Maybe not," I breathed as I looked up, deep in thought, Muller looked up at me in a shocked manner, "Excuse me?"

I beamed widely as I looked down at Muller, "I can try to talk one of the Major's or Corporals into letting you stay with us," Muller shook his head and frowned, "No, that won't work," I frowned at him, "Why not?" Muller rolled his eyes at me and licked his dry lips, trying to moisten them, "I'm the enemy," I shook my head, "No, what did you do for the Jerry's?"

"What do you mean?" I let go of his hand and gave him a look, "I mean what did you do? Were you a medic, a foot soldier, one of those guys with the radios?" Muller rolled his eyes once again, "You mean a radio operator?" I nodded as I smiled a wide smile, "Yeah, is that what you did?" Muller shook his head, "No, I was a sniper."

"Were you good?" Muller looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the question, he eventually shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess I was pretty good," I looked down at my feet, "Have you ever missed?" Muller nodded, "Yeah, a few times," I nodded, "How many Jerry's can you drop in twenty seconds?" I asked, interested in this conversation, "About, four... five if I"m lucky."

"I'll be right back," I said as I stood, Muller grabbed my wrist before I started walking away, I looked down at him, "Where are you going?" I smiled down at him and said, "I'm going to go find who's in charge around here."


	5. Update in Life

**No, this is not a update, I am sorry. I've been busy lately, with Christmas and the family, but at least I'm not sick anymore! :) Anyway, I got good news and bad news. The good news is the new chapter is almost done and you can expect it to be up sometime tomorrow. :) The bad news is that I probably won't update again until after New Years. But, after that I will be more consistent with this story and if you have any ideas about what could happen in here let me know and I will probably actually use your ideas. :) Now for the review I got...**

**Thank you FallynAshe for your lovely review, I'm glad you like my story. Taylor will start interacting with Liebgott here pretty soon and she might start having romantic thoughts about him. (hint hint) And I have figured out who Taylor will hang out with most of the story and you named three of them. :)**

**Anyway, I've been caught up with other fanfictions such as awkwardtoris BoB fanfiction about Liebgott and ChocandSnow19's fanfiction about Doc Roe. I love those two characters the most and you should check out their fanfictions, they're great. Anyway, new chapter tomorrow and if you're interested my Tumblr page is mrsliebgott, so check it out and thanks for reading. xD**


	6. Chapter 5

I walked out of the Aid Station in a hurry and looked around for an officer. It didn't look like there was anyone but enlisted men here so I let out a sigh and started walking forward. I looked all around me as I walked, but I couldn't find a single officer, but I just kept walking in search of one. I walked a few more minutes when I realized the sun was starting to go down. The men all around me were in trucks and jeeps, some of them were loading up, getting ready to take off. Wherever they were going. I was getting frustrated. I stopped moving my feet and I came to a halt. There had to be someone around here that knew where an officer could be. I looked all around me once again and my eyes landed on a few soldiers taking a smoke break over by a loaded truck. I let a small, brief smile spread across my face as I started walking over to them.

When I got closer I recognized some of the faces. I saw Babe, Luz, Malarkey and Liebgott all standing around, TRYING to have a good time. Although, I don't know how you could have a good time around here, it's so depressing. I slowly made my way over to the boys, trying for this not to be too awkward. I stepped over to them and of course the first one to notice me is Luz. He smiled a wide smile as he looked at me, "Hey Taylor!" He practically yelled my name making me flinch visibly, though the boys didn't seem to notice. I smiled shyly at Luz and waved to everyone, "Hey guys."

Babe smiled at me as I inched a little closer to them all. I looked over at Malarkey and Liebgott and realized they were also smiling at me. This was getting awkward. I averted my attention to my feet as I felt my cheeks get warm with embarrassment. I felt someone's stare upon me and when I looked up all four men were staring at me, this was the time I threw my hands into the air, "What are you all staring at?!" I barked. George and Babe smiled at my sudden outburst and looked down at their feet immediately, although George soon looked back up at me, the smile still on his face, "What?" I snapped, though there was a smile starting spread. George threw his hands up in defense and smirked, "Don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you look hot in uniform," I immediately turned my attention downwards to the ground as my cheeks turned red yet again. Is everyone trying to embarrass me today?

After the moment passed I looked back up at the men and asked the question that was on my mind, "Do any of you boys know where a officer would be?" Babe looked over at me as Liebgott threw his cigarette on the ground. I looked over at Babe in hope for the answer, Babe smiled and motioned a hand for me to follow him, "Yeah, follow me," He said as he threw his cigarette on the ground as well. I smiled and followed his lead, waving to the other boys, "Bye, boys, see you later!" I shouted back behind me and noticed the frowns come upon their faces as they slowly waved back at me. I frowned as well and turned back to Babe, only to see the same frown on his face as we walked away from the truck, "What's wrong with you guys?" I asked. Babe turned his head briefly to look at me before he turned back to the ground, "We're moving out in a few hours."

I gave myself a mental face smack. I felt like a complete idiot. That's what this is all about, "Oh," Was all I said. We continued walking in silence for a few moments before I spoke again, "Where are you guys going?" Babe looked back over at me, "We're going to Bastogne," I nodded my head in understanding. I didn't really know where Bastogne was, but I just rolled with it. Again, we continued our walk in complete silence. We walked for a good ten more minutes when we got to an airfield. It didn't look like many men were getting in airplanes, they were all starting to leave in trucks and jeeps though, they had some supplies on the trucks, but not much. I looked over to Babe who was still frowning, "When do you leave?" I asked suddenly. Babe stopped walking and looked over to me, "We leave in about an hour, now if you look over there," He pointed to a group of men putting some bags onto a truck, "There's a man over there in that company, his name is Speirs and he's an officer, he should tell you what you need to know."

I nodded and smiled up at Babe, "Thanks, Babe," He smiled sadly down at me, "No problem," I suddenly lurched forward and embraced Babe, he was obviously shocked by the sudden embrace but soon enough he wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Thank you," I said again as I pulled away, still holding his arms. He looked curiously down at me, "For what?" I smiled, "For rescuing me from that God awful basement," Babe smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "You should thank Joe too, it was his idea to go down in there."

I nodded and let go of Babe, "Alright, I'll try and find him and thank him for it. You be careful," Babe started stepping backwards and held up his hands, "Careful is my middle name," I rolled my eyes and with one final look I peeled away and walked off to the truck Babe was telling me about. I felt something warm rolling down my cheek, I reached up and touched it lightly with my fingertips. When I pulled my hand away I looked down and saw that my fingertips were wet. I had been crying. Even though I only knew those men for a few hours, I felt a connection with them. It was weird, it was like we were all supposed to meet. I shook my head and continued my walk towards the men, I couldn't let them see me like this, especially not the officer.

When I got to the truck I asked around for a Speirs, everybody kept pointing me towards different directions. I stopped moving for a second and stepped out of the crowd of men. I blew a frustrated sigh and buried my head in my hands. Thoughts of the day running threw my head. My brother. My real brother. The basement. Muller. David. Babe. Liebgott. All of them went through my head, but one thought struck me as odd. Why was I thinking about Joe? I had barely said two words to the guy. There was just something about him that I liked. Maybe it was his personality or how he saved me from the basement. Or maybe it was his big brown eyes- What am I thinking?! How could I think those thoughts about someone I barely know? I shook my head to clear the thoughts and I pulled my head from my hands, looking around once again for Speirs. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I spun around quickly coming face to face with a tall man with dark eyes. He was frowning down at me and he didn't look to be the nicest man in the world, "Were you asking for me?" He asked plainly. I looked up at his tall figure and swallowed the lump in my throat, "Are you Speirs?"

"That's Lieutenant Speirs to you, Private," He said in a bored tone. Private? I'm not a soldier. Why would he think I was a soldier? "Private, sir?" He kept his bored stare on me, "I don't have time for this Private, what is it you want?" I pushed away the thought of me being a soldier and went on with the question I've been wanting to ask, "Well, sir, there is this man in the Aid Station and he's my friend, well actually he's a Nazi but he's still my friend and I was wondering if you could let him go?" I uttered out quickly, hoping he would say yes, but instead he said the opposite, "No," And with that he turned on his heel and walked away. I blew a frustrated sigh and stormed off after him, "Sir!" Speirs turned around to face me once again and sighed, "I don't have time for this, Private," I stood in front of him and stomped my foot down causing my hair to fall out of my hat. Speirs jaw dropped as he found out I was a girl, "You're a woman?!" He exclaimed. I nodded and rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm woman, now can you please let him go? Please?"

Speirs stood shocked for a moment but it soon subsided, "The answer still remains, and that answer is no," He said and began to turn again but I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked down at my hand on his arm and then up at me, "What?" He asked once again. I had to think of something and quick! "Um... It's just that h-he's..." I trailed off for a moment and Speirs stood unfazed by it, "He's my brother," I lied. Who knows, it might work. Speirs blew a irritated sigh and rubbed the side of his face with his hand whilst staring at me, "Why do you want him out so much?" I frowned and stared Speirs dead in the eye, "Like I said before, he's my-" I stopped as Speirs held his hand up, "I know he's not really your brother, what did he do that was so great?"

I looked down at my feet and said quietly, "He didn't do anything wrong," Speirs strained to hear me but he did, "What do you mean? He's a Kraut, he kills innocent people!" I shook my head and looked up at Speirs again, "No, he doesn't!" I then realized my sudden outburst and that I yelled at an officer. I immediately reached up and covered my mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I was just-" Speirs put his hand up once again and shook his head, "No need."

I released my hand from my mouth and let it fall down by my side, "I will release him from the Aid Station once he heals, but only for a lady," I smiled and looked up at Speirs and, I kid you not, a small smile had made it's way onto his face, but it only lasted a moment, "If he wishes to fight, he will fight on out side and if he goes against us and harms any of my men he will get it from me."

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," He smirked down at me and nodded his head slightly, "Enough with the sir thing, I'm not in charge of you," I nodded and smiled again, "Yes, sir, I mean-" Speirs shook his head, turned on his heel and walked away from me without a second glance. I smiled down at my feet and starting walking the opposite direction, in search for Liebgott.

I found Liebgott over by a large truck and by the looks of it they were getting ready to leave. I slowly made my way over to him while he was by himself. He had stepped over into a corner to have a quick smoke as I stepped up to him, "Hey, Lieb," I said softly as I inched closer to him, shoving my hands in my pockets. It was getting a little chilly out now. Liebgott looked over at me and smiled lightly, "Hey, Tay. Want a puff?" He asked as he held out his cigarette to me. I kindly turned it down, "No, thank you, I have asthma," He shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette, "I came by to thank you, for you know, saving me from that basement," Lieb looked over at me with a frown on his face, "No problem, glad I could help."

It was silent for a few moments. Why must I get stuck in these awkward situations? I looked over to Lieb again, "So, when you guys heading out?" Joe looked over at me and threw his cigarette onto the ground, stomping on it to put it out, "We leave in about twenty minutes," I nodded and sighed, pulling my hands out of pockets, "Well, you be careful," I said enveloping him into a tight hug. He, like Babe, was shocked at the sudden embrace. He returned the embrace, giving me a tight hug. I didn't want to let go, I was afraid I would never see them again. It was so odd, I've never bonded with people this way before. Eventually, I had to let go of him. I looked up into his eyes and noticed the bright red glow on his cheeks, but I decided not to say anything to make him even more embarrassed than he already was, "I wish I could go with you," I said. And that's when it hit me, "Lieb?" I asked in a high-pitched tone, "Hm?"

"Who's in charge of you?" Lieb was startled by the sudden question, but he answered otherwise, "My boss or the big boss?" I shrugged and looked over my shoulder briefly, seeing some of the trucks starting to pull out, "The big boss," Liebgott pointed over to a different truck just across the road. I looked up at Joe and smiled sadly, "Thank you," And with that I ran across the road and over to an older looking man with a white mustache. He was looking down at several different pieces of paper as I approached him, "Excuse me, sir?"

The older man looked over to me with calm, yet frustrated eyes, "Yes?" He said as calm as he could, "Better make this quick, we got to leave in about twenty minutes and I got more loading up to do," I nodded in agreement, "Yes, sir, I just have a quick question," He looked up from his papers and over towards me, letting his hands fall down by his sides, "Okay, what is it?" I let out a deep breath, trying to work up the nerve to ask the question that was on my mind. I felt the mans stare on me, "If you would hurry it along miss, it would be much appreciated," I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. All right, this was it, "Well, sir, it's just..." I trailed off, still a little bit nervous for his reaction, "It's just what, miss?" I let out another breath and finally asked the question, "I want to join the Airborne."


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm back! How was your Christmas? I hope it was enjoyable! Anyway, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it and please drop a review, it would make me really happy!**

Disclaimer - I do not own BoB. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for it. This is based on the men in the HBO TV miniseries and no disrespect is meant to the real men of Easy Company. And Rest In Peace Edward 'Babe' Heffron and Frank Perconte who passed away this past year. You were great men and even though you guys didn't like to say you were hero's we are here to say it for you. You guy's were hero's, you were my hero's and you will be missed. Same goes to any other soldiers in Easy Company and the whole military who passed away this past year and those who are still alive.

"Excuse me?" The older man asked in a demanding tone. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat and looked up into his eyes nervously. He must be wondering why a woman- Excuse me- Girl would like to join the Airborne. I nervously peered into his eyes, wondering if I should just walk away without another word, but I didn't. I stood my ground and asked the question again, "I would like to join the Airborne, sir."

The older mans grey mustache twitched as he stared down at me with a questioning glare. I averted eye contact and instead looked down at my feet. I could feel that the old man had his stare held on me. I shuffled my feet and cleared my throat to try and clear the awkwardness out here. I expected him to call me an idiot or shout something out at me, but all he did was ask one simple question, "Why would you want to join the Airborne?"

His voice was much more calm than I thought it would be. I swallowed thickly and looked up at the older man bravely, "I care about these men, sir, and I just wish to do something so that I can help," It was silent for a moment. This day was full of awkward silences, "You could be a nurse or help make weapons, you don't have to be in the field to help," I nodded and clenched my fists getting a little braver with each word that came out of my mouth, "Yes, sir, I understand that, but I think I would be of much more help out on the field."

The old man stared down at me, his mustache still twitching. Please say yes, please say yes, "Miss, have you ever used a gun before? Have you ever jumped out of an airplane before? Do you have any talents to which you could use out on the field?" I swallowed once more and answered the questions being thrown at me, "My grandfather taught me how to use a rifle when I was younger. I have never jumped out of an airplane, but there's a first for everything, and I have some medical training, sir."

"Medic!" We turned our heads to the side and saw a jeep come in with a wounded man on the back of it. He was drenched in blood from what I could tell, but I couldn't see where he had been hit. I turned back to the older man and looked up into his eyes. He stared down into mine and said one simple thing, "If you can help that man, I'll think about making you a field medic," I was happy, but I didn't smile. That man was hurt badly and it was up to me to help him. I had never done this before! I don't know what to do! I turned on my heel and ran in the direction of the men carrying the gurney, the older man following me.

The older man that I now know as Commander Sink watched me as I ran up into the pile of men surrounding the wounded man. I pushed through all the sweaty, sticky men and came to stand side by side with Doc Roe. He looked over at me briefly and did a double take before flashing a light in the wounded mans green eyes, "What are you doin' here?" He asked in his thick Cajun accent.

I sighed and grabbed the medical bag from around Gene and searched through it, "It's long story, I'll tell you on the way to Belgium. Where's his wound?" Gene looked puzzled at what I had said, but answered my question otherwise, "Shoulder, right side!" I walked over to the right side of the wounded man after I handed Doc his medical bag back, but not before taking his scissors. I looked down at the wounded mans shoulder and saw the thick red blood oozing out drastically. I used Doc's fabric scissors and cut the shoulder of the mans tattered jacket revealing a large hole in his flesh. I winced at what I saw, but shook it off knowing this man had to be saved. Not just because I wanted to be in the Airborne, but because he was a human being and his life was important to me.

"Doc, flashlight," I ordered. It was weird ordering him around, it should be him over here helping this man, but instead it was a small town girl who had very little medical training. Doc handed me a small black flashlight and I shined it down on the mans wound. The hole was covered with blood, but I could see a small black bullet resting in the mans shoulder. I elevated his arm to stem the blood flow as Doc walked over and poured some type of white powder over the wound. Doc then handed me a narrow pair of pliers. I swallowed thickly before gently pushing in and trying to grab the bullet. I worked around for a minute and got groans from the wounded man. I looked up at one point and noticed he was wincing. I noticed something familiar about him, but couldn't quite put my finger on it as he was covered in blood. I looked back down and got a tight grip around the bullet and pulled it out as gentle as I could. I saw the mans face relax immediately and I cast my glance down to see Doc had given him some morphine. I put the bullet on a tray next to me along with the pliers and looked back up the wound. I flashed the the flashlight into the wound again and noticed how the blood was still flowing out. I cast a glance up towards the mans face and saw he was spitting up blood, not a lot, but just enough to know it had hit the artery.

Doc saw the look of panic come across my face, "Taylor?" I looked up and over at Doc, "It hit the subclavian artery!" Doc ran over to my side and pushed me out of the way. As he did his work I walked to the other side of the man and rubbed the hair out of his face. He wasn't looking at me, but down at Doc. His skin was cool and clammy and he was sweating tremendously. When he looked down and saw that Doc had a few different tools buried in his shoulder he started freaking out. Doc looked up at me angrily, "Calm him down!" He then went back to work. I looked down at the mans face and brought his face to look at me, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, you got the best medic in the entire company treating you right now."

"I think he's in shock!" A voice from behind shouted. I turned to look for the person who said that, but didn't find them. I turned back to the man and then up at Doc, "Doc?" Doc shook his head and looked up at me briefly, "Loosen anything that's tight on him!" I loosened his wrist watch, but didn't take it completely off. I also unbuttoned his jacket gently so I wouldn't get in Doc's way and loosened his belt.

He was shivering heavily and another medic came down by my side and covered the man with a thick olive colored blanket that came up to right below his armpits. He had blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. I walked up to the top of his head and propped it up so he wouldn't choke on the blood. Doc was putting tools away and getting different ones out and after a few minutes of soothing the man, Doc looked up at me with a look of reassurance. I smiled and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and looked down at the man who was still freaking out.

"It's alright, you're going to be fine. Doc's stitching you up right now," I soothed as I smoothed the hair that was stuck to his forehead with sweat. His eyes widened as he looked up at me, "Taylor?" I knew that voice. That thick English voice, "Terry?" Terry was my younger brother by a year. Not my real brother, my foster brother. How could I not recognize him? How could I not recognize those greenish-grey colored eyes? It must have been all the blood oozing from his mouth and covering his face. His hair was ashen with dust as was his gear, "What are you doing in the Airborne?"

I had to ask. How could I not? He smiled up at me lightly. I never saw him as a full grown adult. He was twenty-three but I always saw him as my adorable little brother. His smile could always light up the room and his sense of humor was classic, "What, not even a how are you doin'?" I giggled and wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I know how you're doing," Terry chuckled a little too hard as Doc scolded him for it, telling him to stay still, though I saw the faint smile on his face at our family reunion, "What on earth? How did you get into the Airborne?" Terry tilted his head to the side a little bit, wincing at the pain, "Well, after me and Spencer got out of the house we traveled to that secret spot down by the river and saw that neither you nor David were there. We got worried about you, but Spencer said that you guys had probably taken the long route. We waited for a few days and you never showed up, so we decided it would be best to get out of there. When we got out a whole platoon of American and British soldiers had taken over the area. They brought us back here and me and Spencer asked if we could join the service. After a few long days of begging I became a paratrooper and Spencer became a pilot."

I remembered Spencer used to work on my dad's flight line. He used to test the planes and make sure they were functioning properly. He's the one that looked after all of us after Mom and Dad passed away, "Wow, I never thought you would join the paratroopers," Terry gave me a look of confusion, "Why not?" I rolled my eyes, "You're a little guy and a sweet one at that," Terry gave me a look of astonishment, "Little? I happen to be five-foot-eleven!" I laughed, "Yeah, but your skinny!"

"I've seen smaller guys here than me!" I rolled my eyes once again and laughed, "Yeah, but you're too sweet," Terry rolled his eyes and cast his eyes towards the ceiling, "Miss Jackson!" I heard a voice shout. I knew that voice. I turned around and saw Commander Sink standing a few feet away from me. I turned back to Terry and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I gotta go," But before I left I walked up next to Doc, "What's the new's, Doc?" He looked at me with his brown doe eyes sadly, "He has nerve damage throughout the right side of his body and probably won't be able to move his arm or leg again."

I swallowed thickly at his words, "But he'll be fine," Doc added with a small smile. I smiled back and squeezed his arm, "Thank you," I whispered before running over to Sink. As I walked up, Commander Sink had his arms crossed behind his back and was staring blankly at me. I stood in attention in front of him, "Yes, sir?"

Commander Sink stared me down long and hard before a small smile found it's way onto his face, "Congratulations, Miss Jackson, for being our first woman field medic, or should I say Private Jackson?" I smiled at his words as he handed me an Airborne jacket that had my rank on it. I smiled up at Commander Sink brightly, "Thank you, sir, I won't let you down!"

Commander Sink smiled, "At ease, Private," He then walked away. I was all giddy now! I was in the Airborne!

The first people I had to tell was Babe, Joe, Luz and Malarkey. The ride to Belgium was on hold thanks to weather, but it was fine by me. I found all of my boys hanging out in the airfield having a smoke. I walked up to them with a smile on my face and of course, once again, George is the one that saw me first, "Tay-Tay! How you doin'?" He said in a weird accent. I smiled and stopped in front of them all, cocking my hip, "That's Private Jackson to you George," All of their jaws dropped as I pointed to the rank on my shoulder, but eventually they all smiled, "Wow, how did a woman get into this shit?" George asked happily.

I shrugged and put an arm over George's shoulders, "Well, George there's this thing called asking a question..." Everyone broke out laughing and everyone congratulated me. It wasn't an achievement being a Private, but they could tell I was happy with being in the Airborne, "You're a soldier now?" A small voice asked. I looked down and peeking out from behind Joe's legs was my little brother David. I crouched down to his height as he walked out from behind Joe, "That's right kid, I'm a soldier now. It's pretty nice ain't it?"

David shrugged, "I guess," I frowned at his sad expression, "What's wrong?" David let a tear escape his eye as he sighed, "It's just that... I saw Terry and Spencer earlier before they went out to get their uniforms and they're in the Airborne and now you are too, I'm gonna be all alone now..." I frowned as a few tears escaped my eyes as well, "You won't be alone, Muller will be here and Terry," David looked up at me confused, "But Terry's a paratrooper, he'll be leaving too."

"No, Terry got wounded when him and Spencer went out to get their uniform, but he's okay now. He won't be fighting or jumping out of airplanes anymore," David was still frowning, "But you and Spencer won't be here, I want to be together again, be a family," I sniffled a little bit and looked into David's big brown eyes, "I do too, but that can't happen with a war going on."

"I guess so," David said sadly. Everything suddenly got cheery, "Come on kid, cheer up," Joe said suddenly from behind David grabbing his frail shoulder. David looked over his shoulder at him sadly, "What's the point?" He asked. Joe threw his hands up as he furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean 'what's the point'? The point is that you can't spend your whole life being upset! You need to get out there! Have fun!"

David wiped his nose with his sleeve before casting his eyes up towards Joe, "How?" Joe looked up at the sky, pretending to think of what to do, "Hmm? I don't know... Something like... This!" With that Joe lurched down and grabbed David under the armpits pulling him up and setting him atop his shoulders. David giggled with joy. He hadn't done anything like piggy-back rides or being carried atop the shoulders with his older brothers because they were always at work and I was always at school. I smiled at how good Joe was with David, "Why don't we go see the Mickey Mouse cartoon they're playing at the theater?"

David nodded in approval with a big smile on his face. With that we left to see the cartoon, with David smiling the whole way.

**So, what'd you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know how I'm doing by dropping a review... Please? Pretty please? Anyway, I hope I'm not boring you. To be honest, I was pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. :) Anyway, late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	8. Update

**Hello! Sorry, not an update! I apologize for not updating in a while, I have a serious case of writers block! It's really bad! I'm writing a actual book and I can't get inspiration for that either. I also try doing creative exercises on the side, but I can't think of anything to write! It's kinda making me mad!**

**Anyway, I will try to write something soon and post on here as soon as possible. Anyway, thank you awkwardtori for the review, I enjoy your fanfiction very much as well. I've been hooked reading it since the first chapter! :)**

**Again, I'm sorry about not updating for a while and I will try and get a chapter out soon. Have a wonderful day and stay warm wherever you are. :)**


End file.
